Family Secrets
by Roseygrrrl
Summary: Simon's cousins come and visit, what he doesn't know is that he's not the only one in his family that is part of the Shadow world or that keeps it a secret. This is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly, however I would like some feed back or even constructive criticism. I will be adding in more characters later. T for language.
1. Family and Secrets

**AN: Hi this is my first fan fiction and this is really just a crazy idea I got and I wanted to share it. I'm not sure if you guys would want me to continue this or not. I hope you enjoy it. I did some editing and hopefully this will help, but I'm not sure. I also tried to give Emily and Selene more of a background.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs, the rest belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Chapter 1: Visit from Family

Simon POV

It's been two years since I've last seen my cousins. Two years and in that time a lot has changed. I know that I've changed science they last saw me. I'm not even human anymore. I'm a vampire, the daylighter to be exact. I know that I will have to be careful and not get my cousins involved in the Shadow world. If they get involved things could end up getting very messy, it's better just to leave them out of the Shadow world. This means that summer is going to be interesting, trying to keep my cousins out of the Shadow world and yet still spend time with them, especially since I have some new friends that are part of the Shadow world.

My mom and I stood in th airport awaiting for my two cousins Em and her older sister Selene. We were expecting to see a tall blond hired girl and a short brunette, however what we saw were two tall girls one with blond hair, the other one with brunette hair with blue tips. I'm shocked that Em's mom let her get her hair dyed, she usually isn't allowed to do things like that.

Despite the fact that they are sisters they look nothing alike and don't act alike. Selene is like a Barbie doll and is very high maintenance, she always gets her way no matter what. Emily is pretty much the exact opposite, Emily is pretty, but not a Barbie doll, she looks like she could easily kick your ass, and if you give her a reason to she probably would.

When they get to us Em and Selene greet us , however Selene looks more interested in her phone than greeting her family. While we are riding home I notice that Em doesn't seem completely like I remember her. She seems more distant somehow like she is hiding something. Unlike the last time she was in New York with us she seems quieter and like something is bothering her. Who knows what's going on inside her head. She was never this distant, but now she seems to always be thinking.

Emily POV

I was in my room in Florida pack in up my stuff to head to New York. I was a little pissed at my mom, not because she was sending us to New York to visit Simon, but because she decided this last minute. It's bad enough that I have to hide what I am from my parents and my sister so they don't try to kill me or disown me, but now I have to spend the summer with my aunt and my cousin, and they almost found out my secret the last time we saw each other.

I walked over into Selene's room to see if she was ready. When I walked in she was texting on her phone, knowing Selene it was probably one of her annoying stuck up friends.

"Hey Sel. You ready to go?"

"Why do you care? It's not like you even want to go."

"I do want to go. In fact I'm excited to go, we haven't seen Simon in two years! It's been two years and you don't even want to see them!"

"I never said that!"

"You definitely implied it."

"I had plans this summer! It's not that I don't want to see Si, I had plans that I had to cancel!"

"Yes because those plans you had this summer are going to affect your life sooo much!" That statement finally got her to look at me.

"You don't know that they wouldn't affect my life, and what are you wearing!"

I looked down at my outfit which consisted of jeggings, a light blue t-shirt, and my black ankle boots and replied "Actual clothes, not those off brands that you and your stuck up friends think are soooo cool."

Before Selene could reply we heard our mom yell at us to grab our suitcases and anything that we wanted to bring with us.

The ride over to the airport was silent and boring so I put in my headphones so I wouldn't go deaf from the silence. Selene spent the whole car ride on her phone, nothing new there. At least she would be texting on the plane, maybe I could try to get an actual conversation out of her with out us fighting.

We were just barely able to get to our flight on time. I tried talking Selene a couple times, but eventually gave up when she wouldn't respond, so I just slept most of the way to New York. When I woke up Selene was finally off her phone and looked completely bored.

"How long until we get to New York?"

"About another hour." Selene replied.

"What do you want to do until then?"

"I don't know, and when did you dye the ends of your hair blue? I didn't remember seeing that earlier."

"I've had this for a while. I did it at my friend's house the last time we had a sleepover." This was a complete lie, but I had to give my sister some excuse so she wouldn't get pulled into my secrets.

"Oh, it looks good, mom should have let you do that earlier."

"Who says mom let me?"

"You did that without her permission!?"

"Yep. I've already done the time for this crime sis." In all honesty when mom saw this I did get grounded, so I just let my true hair colors show.

The plane Selene and I were on finally landed in New York. When we got off the plane we were able to spot Simon pretty quickly. When we got nearer I noticed that Simon wasn't completely like I remembered. When I gave him a hug and said hello he was cold to the touch, and in that moment I realized he wasn't human anymore he's a vampire, but it's day time, holy shit my cousin is the daylighter! This went through my head within about 10 seconds and when we got in the car I thought about how I was going to tell him I knew his secret and how I know his secret, which means revealing my own secret. I didn't even realize how quiet the car ride was, or that Selene was texting the entire way to Simon's house. All I could think about was how I'm no longer the only one in this family keeping a secret.


	2. Confrontation

**AN: Thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter it made feel really happy and like I did a good you RazielsMango and RonaldGarcia91 and of course who ever reviewed as a guest for reviewing! And a HUGE THANK YOU TO MY FIRST FOLLOWERS SarcasticLlama and giraffe13579! I did update this chapter also, I'm keeping the plot line, but I have added/changed some things.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all but Emily and Selene.**

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Emily POV

When we got to Simon's house Selene and I went to our guest rooms and unpacked. I had two bags, but they were only half full so I could go shopping and be able to bring home anything I bought whom I am here in New York. When I finished unpacking I went to search for Simon. I've heard all the runors amongst all the downworlders about the daylighter and I wanted to see how many of them are true. When I found him he was in his room texting someone, possibly his rumored girlfriend Isabel Lightwood.

"Hey Si. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"About what?"

"Who are you texting?," I asked as I sat down on his bed next to him.

"Oh, just some friends."

"Suuuuure, whatever you say Si."

"I'm being serious Em, I'm just texting Clary," oh the rumors I've heard about that redhead I met the last time I was here.

"Alright chill. There's no need for you to get your fangs in a twist." I'm hoping that this will get him thinking.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said there's no need to get your fangs in a twist my daylighter cousin."

"How did-what-who-how did you know?!" Oh dear, looks like his common sense is still a bit slow, I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain to him, or maybe I could just let him attempt to figure it out on his own...

Simon POV

I was in my room texting Clary about how things were going with the search for Sebastian, when Emily came in and asked if she could talk to me.

"About what," I replied hesitantly.

"Who are you texting?"

"Oh just some friends," I was hoping she wouldn't give me a sarcastic response.

"Suuuuure, whatever you say Si," and there's the sarcasm I knew she would reply with.

"I'm being serious Em, I'm just texting Clary,"I swear she sometimes does things like this just to irritate me, she knows how to get on everyone's nerves and seems to enjoy it too.

"Alright chill. There's no need to get your fangs in a twist," wait did she just say what I think she said?

"Wait, what did you just say?," I asked hoping I had heard wrong.

"I said there's no need for you to get your fangs in a twist my daylighter cousin," and now I'm freaking out how does she know, how did she find out and who told her. Apparently these questions were all trying to come out at once. Sounding like this:

"How did-what-who-how did you know?!"

She laughed in reply and simply stated "Your not the only one with a secret Simon."

The only thing I can think of is what is her secret and how did she find out mine? As I was thinking she got up and left my room leaving me to my thoughts. As she walked out the door she gave me a smirk and I thought that I had seen her eyes flash to those of a cat's, but that's impossible. The only person I know of with cat eyes is Magnus. It must have been my imagination. I quickly texted Clary about what just happened.

C: Are you sure she said that.

S: I'm positive that she said that I'm not the only one in the family with a secret.

C: Maybe Jace, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and I should come over. You never know what she means by that.

S: She could have been messing with me, you know she likes to do that.

C: I don't think she's messing with you this time Si.

S: I'm going to try to see if I can figure it out on my own. I'll text you if something happens or if I find out what her secret is.

**AN: I'm not sure if I portrayed Simon's character correctly. Please review to let me know what you think, however I will not sit here and beg for reviews. I know you guys will leave one if you want to. I did add some to this chapter, and I have an idea for the plot, I know some of you think that the story is going kind of fast, but there is going to be more to the story than just Emily revealing her secret to Simon. Sorry for not posting a new chapter, but I felt like the chapters were too short and left you guys not knowing much, so I updated them.**


	3. Suspicions

**AN: Here is a new chapter waiting to be read. I don't know how many of you readers out there read the author notes. I seem to do my best writing at night, at any other time it seems to be nonsense and I end up rewriting most of it later.**

**The ages of the characters Cassandra owns are the same age as they ars in the books, Emily is 15, and Selene is 17.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns every thing in this story so far with the exceptions of Emily and Selene.**

Chapter 3: Suspicions

Selene POV

I didn't even want to come to New York. My friends and I had plans. We had a list of parties we were going to go to, we had sleepover dates set up, and we had shopping days set up. Once Emily and I had gotten off the plane I started to text all my friends letting them know that I would be in New York all summer and not in Florida getting a tan and fulfilling our summer plans. I said a quick hello to my aunt and Simon, then continued texting my friends about how unfair my mom was for scheduling a last minute flight for me and my sister without talking to us first about it. Some of my friends told me to look on the bright side; at least I'll be able to get some new clothes that won't come to Florida until three months after they come to New York.

It didn't take long to get to my Aunt's house from the airport. Emily and I went to our separate guest rooms that our Aunt has for us whenever we stay with them.

I was in my room unpacking when I heard Emily and Simon talking to each other. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but suddenly I heard Emily say "Your not the only one with a secret Simon."

Well that's weird. What are those two talking about, what is Simon's secret, and what did Emily mean when she said that Simon is not the only one with a secret? Things just got interesting, maybe summer won't be so dull after all.

Emily POV

I walked of Simon's room with a smirk on my face. It's actually kind of comical that he didn't realize that I'm a warlock while I was in his room. Knowing him I'll have to give him more clues or tell him exactly how I know he's the daylighter, but it's more fun to mess with him and make him guess my secret, so for now all he has are the subtle clues I've shown.

I was almost back to my room when I heard Selene call my name.

"Yes Sel."

"What were you and Simon talking about."

"Oh nothing. Just trying to get him to tell me his secret on how he is able to play Dungeons and Dragons and not get bored. I mean seriously it's an insanely boring and nerdy game."

"It's not a boring game," Simon said as he walked out of his room.

"Says the nerd in a rubix cube t-shirt." I replied.

"Em, he never denied that the game is nerdy."

"So true sis. So Simon why did you not deny that Dungeons and Dragons is nerdy?"

"Cause my friends also call it nerdy."

"So those nerdy friends of yours called that game nerdy."

"My friends are not nerdy."

"Riiight and Selene is the biggest nerd in the whole school and had absolutely no plans this summer"

"Hardy har har Emily, I'm serious about my friends not being nerdy."

"Well until we meet them, they will remain nerds."

Our discussion about how nerdy Simon's friends are was interrupted by our Aunt calling us down for dinner.

Selene POV

I didn't believe Emily earlier about Simon's so called secret. They have both been acting kind of weird since our conversation earlier.

Nothing unusual happened during dinner, other than the fact my Aunt had to tell Simon to eat, but there's still this lingering feeling of suspicion that they are hiding something from me. I want, no I need to know what it is they are hiding. I get this feeling that their secrets are important. Important and very possibly life changing for at least one of us.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Si asking his mom a question.

"Hey mom."

"Yes, Simon."

"Is it okay if I bring Emily and Selene to Pandemonium with me tonight?"

"Who are you going with?"

"I'm going with Clary."

"I suppose you can go, but you need to be home by midnight."

"Yes ma'am.""

Yay! It looks like we get to go clubbing tonight! Maybe Emily will let me dress her up and do her make up.

**AN: I'm thinking of adding in some of the other TMI characters in later chapters. I'm open to any suggestions you guys have and I'm always looking for ways to make my chapters better. I am also in need of a beta, I know some of my past chapters had mistakes that I had fixed, but I would prefer to be able to post my chapters with very few to no mistakes in them.**


	4. Pandemonium

**AN: I know that I haven't updated all week and I am sorry for that. I rewrote this chapter 3 times and I have had 4 late nights in a row due to homework. Sorry again and I will try to give you several chapters this weekend to make it up to you. **

Chapter 4: Pandemonium

Emily POV:

After dinner, Selene, Simon, and I headed upstairs to get ready to go clubbing. Selene insisted on doing my hair and makeup, which turned out better than I thought it would. When we were all ready to go we called a cab and headed to the club.

I was exited to be able to go clubbing. I haven't been since..., never mind it's not like I will see him here. The chance of me seeing him here is very slim. Oh well, it's time I got back into my groove and earned back my fame. The fame I had was short lived, only because I stayed out of the spotlight and away from all the prying eyes after he left. I did that to keep my family safe.

* * *

When we got to the club I saw Clary waiting outside for us. The security guard at the door let us in without hesitation and the moment we stepped into the club I was over taken by the trance music that was being played. The music caused me to loosen up and made me feel free and alive. Simon, Clary, Selene and I agreed on a time to meet back up before we all got lost in the crowd.

As I started dancing in the crowd it seemed like people were trying to get nearer to me. Suddenly I heard a low voice whisper into my ear "I haven't seen you here before. Do you want to bead somewhere more private to get to know each other?" In that moment I let my glamor collapse and turned to face the offender, a stupid demons that tried to get me alone to kill me. When he saw my vibrant blue hair tips and golden-green cat-eyes he backed off, little did I know that Simon and Clary had seen everything.

Simon POV:

Clary and I were dancing when I noticed that Emily was nearby and a demons was coming toward her. I got Clarys attention just in time to see some blue sparks and Emily's eyes turn from their usual green color to cat-eyes with a golden-green color. She then turned to face the demons that had leaned in close to her and see him back away with a scared look in his eyes.

"Simon, your cousin isn't just a downworlder, she's a freaking warlock."

"Shit, why the hell did she not tell me. Is it really that entertaining for her to mess with me?"

"Apparently it is Simon. You need to talk to her, soon."

Selene POV

I had lost everyone in the crowd, and I had this suspicious feeling as if all these of them were hiding something from me. I suddenly saw a ash of blue light and wondered what the hell it was from, it was probably just the lights playing a trick on me.

As I looked at my watch I noticed that it was getting close to the time we agreed to meet up at. When I got to the rendezvous point I noticed that everyone was already there waiting on me.

On the ride home I noticed that Simon and Emily were quieter than usual, it's probably because they are tired from a night of clubbing.

**AN: Sorry again for the long wait, I was hoping to have this posted on Monday, but I got behind on homework and just had one late night after another leaving me unable to write anything decent. I know that the chapter was short, but I promise I will work my hardest to write longer chapters. If you have any suggestions I would like to hear them and I would like to know what you guys think of the story so far. Thank you to everyone that has either reviewed, followed, or favovorited my story! **


	5. Some Secrets Are Too Hard To Spill

**AN: Sorry for not posting this earlier I was having a bit of a hard time writing this chapter last night and I don't want to give you guys complete crap to read. I also will not post any filler chapters just for the sake of posting something. I feel like I'm just rambling in my author notes, so I'll stop.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy**

Simon POV

When we got home I followed Emily into her room. I needed answers.

"Emily! What the hell was that at the club?!"

"You mean the number of guys trying to woo me?"

"No! I mean the fact that you are a fucking warlock, on top of that when you let down the glamour you were using and scared a fucking demon! Seriously! Why did you not tell me and why the hell is a demon scared of you?!"

"First of all it was fun to mess with you, secondly I have a reputation." She said this with a stupid smirk on her face. This attitude of hers is getting on my nerves.

"How?! How the hell do you, you of all people, have a fucking reputation at fifteen years old?!"

"That Simon is a story for another day and another time. You probably wouldn't believe me any way."

"Why do you think that? I've been through some crazy things in this lifetime! Clearly it would take a lot for me not to believe something!"

"Well this story is one that you wouldn't believe. I wouldn't even believe it if I hadn't lived it! I promise Si, I'll tell you, eventually I will tell you, but I still have a lot of things you don't know about that has happened in my life, some of them I may never tell you. I'm just not ready to suddenly spill all of my secrets."

"Why can you not trust me enough to tell me!"

"I do trust you, I'm just not ready to tell you, I'm not ready to tell anyone. I promise though eventually I will tell you. Don't forget that we will have eternity to live. I literally have forever to tell you everything, but right now I'm not ready. Please just trust me on this." I could see the pleading look in her eyes and saw that this was one of the few times she was serious.

"Okay, I trust you sorry for pushing you. Just, tell me when your ready."

"Alright, and thank you Simon, for not pushing me and for trusting me."

"Its fine, let's just go to bed. Good night Em, don't let the demons into your dreams."

"Night Simon. I highly doubt the demons are even brave enough to mess with me."

Emily POV

I can't believe I wasn't more careful at the club, a least it was only Si and possibly Clary that saw. I don't know what would have happened if Selene had seen.

At least that demon was smart enough not to mess with me. I just hope he didn't go back to hell and tell my father of my whereabouts, if that happened he could send demons after me.

My father wants me, in hell, sitting next to him, ruling over the demons with him. He had almost succeeded, but thankfully HE was there to save me and send that demon back to hell where it belonged. I just couldn't bring myself to think of the name of my savior, not only my savior, but he also trained me on how to use my powers and how to hide them. In addition to saving me from my father he also made me realize that I am not the only warlock in the world.

I refused to think about it any more, I won't see him again. I have no way of contacting him and I highly doubt that our paths will cross again. The time I spent with him was nice and I smiled at the memories and remembered a song that he had sung to me over a year ago. And I drifted off to sleep smiling at the remembered melody I thought I had forgotten.

Selene POV

I couldn't sleep with all these thoughts going crazy in my head. The flash of blue light I had seen in the club looked like it had come from Emily, but that can't be possible, could it? It bugged me how weird Emily and Simon were acting when we got home.

What is their dirty little secret? The way they are acting is creeping me out. What are they hiding that can't be told to me? I have this strange feeling that it had to do with that flash of blue light and the fact that Emily was missing for a month last year and I'm the only one who remembers. Every time I had asked her about it she avoided the question.

I was finally falling asleep when I remembered something. It was the day Emily had gone missing. I saw a Asian looking man pick up Emily, who at that moment was unconscious. I then saw a blue flash of light much like what happened at the club and then the memory is gone. The only thing left imprinted onto the inside of my eyelids is gold-green cat eyes. That is how I fell asleep, with gold-green cat eyes looking at me from my memories with astonishment.

**AN: What did you guys think? Is the story sounding better? And who do you think He is? You don't have to answer, just curios about what you guys are thinking. I do enjoy reviews and ways to help improve my stories, but they are not required for a new chapter.**


End file.
